You, my other love
by CynthiaCrissColfer
Summary: Cuando pierdes a tu novio, tu prometido y todas esas cosas que había sido ese hombre para ti, la soledad, la culpa, todos los sentimientos de arrepentimiento llegan a tu vida y toda esperanza de porque vivir pierde sentido. ¿Puede alguien nuevo ayudarte a salir de ese hoyo negro?, ¿cómo volver a amar?, ¿cómo volver a vivir?, si pensaste que todo lo habías perdido.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 – Sin sentido.

Pensé en morir, pero me di cuenta que la mejor forma de olvidarlo era segur adelante, iniciar en otro lugar, ser alguien diferente, quizás.

El amor había logrado quebrarme, había perdido a mi primer amor, Sebastian había sido mi novio desde la secundaria, pasamos la preparatoria juntos, la universidad ¡oh!, ese lugar había sido nuestro mejor tiempo juntos.

Ahora me encuentro triste y desolado después de su muerte en un hospital de Nueva York y el cuerpo de Sebastian descansa del otro lado de la puerta por que había recibido un balazo sin tener la culpa, sin entender como, ahora yo solo quería huir, nunca volver a enamorarme. Dejar de creer en el amor que una vez el supuesto destino me había dado, ahora solo sería una cruel coincidencia.

Los siguientes días habían sido un infierno, un funeral sobrio y envuelto en tristeza que solo me dejaba mostrar mi ahora desconsolada postura. Cuando me despedí de Sebastian mientras enterraban el ataúd me sentía liberado pero a la vez frustrado, de no haber podido hacer nada, no me quedaba nada más que lamentarme y culparme por esta perdida.

Camine a mi auto, entre y acelere, sin rumbo, solo quería irme de aquí, había preparado todas mis cosas desde días antes, tomar solo cualquier carretera y ver a donde me llevaba, había conducido ya por 7 horas con pequeñas paradas hasta que vi el letrero bienvenidos a 'Lima, Ohio'.

Me detuve un rato en la ciudad en un hotel, no podía seguir conduciendo por la noche. Mientras pretendía poder dormir mi mente no dejaba de meterme pensamientos, muchos de ellos el que la hermana de Sebastian me odiaba por que el me había dejado su inmensa fortuna que para nada estaba al tanto, sabía que tenía algo de dinero pero no creía en eso hasta que el abogado me había dicho que era acreedor a una fortuna de 20 millones de dólares, 3 casas y un departamento, el mismo en el que había estado viviendo con Sebastian por 7 años. No me importaba el dinero, ¡Dios! ni siquiera sabía que el me dejaría algo a mí, pero lo que decía el testamento es que nunca me dejaría sin sustento.

Toda la noche pase en vela, no había podido dormir muy bien en los demás días, sentía que me faltaba algo o más bien alguien, el vacio del otro lado de la cama era horrible, nunca había estado más solo como lo estaba ahora.

Me levante muy temprano para dar un paseo por la ciudad, encontré un parque no muy lejano al hotel en donde me hospedaba me senté en una banca y cerré mis ojos, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, en todo este tiempo no había podido llorar, había estado tan ocupado en planear el funeral, tramites y todas esas cosas no me había permitido dejar mi tristeza.

-Oye, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero no me gusta ver a nadie llorar y tu bueno…¿estás bien?

-Estoy todo, menos bien.

-Valla, seguro fue una mala ruptura, ¿no?

-No fue una ruptura.

-¿Entonces?

-No te conozco.

-Blaine Devon Anderson, 20 años soy Acuario y me gusta el café.

-Eso es patético, ¿haces esto muy seguido?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Esto, molestar a la gente en los parques, no tienes una enfermedad mental o ¿si?

-No, eres mi primera víctima y claro que no tengo una enfermedad mental además yo debería de desconfiar en ti porque ya sabes cosas de mí.

-Saber tu nombre, tu edad, tu signo del zodiaco y que te gusta el café en realidad no es mucha información.

-Pero es algo, en cambio yo no sé nada de ti, bueno solo que estas muy triste por algo.

-No, no te diré nada sobre mí.

-Está bien.

-Entonces ya te irás o me miraras todo el tiempo.

-Me iré.

-Adiós

Solo eso me había faltado, alguien que me molestara en este momento. Seguí llorando, poco a poco eran menos lágrimas hasta que ya no pude más y me quede mirando a los niños que jugaban en los juegos.

-Ten, sé que no es lo mejor pero te endulzara el día.- el chico Blaine me tendía un helado en la mano.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Ya te dije, no me gusta a ver a las personas llorar o tristes.

-Pero no tenías por que comprarme un helado.

-Bueno, no sabía qué hacer, pero quería por lo menos quitarte un poco la tristeza.

-La tristeza que tengo no es algo que se quita con un helado, es una tristeza que llega al alma y es imposible de quitar.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso para que contestaras de esas forma?

-El amor de mi vida… murió.

-¡Oh!...yo… bueno yo nunca he perdido a alguien tan importante pero perdí a un perro y me dolió mucho… así que puedo enfocarme a esa clase de dolor.

-No, en serio, me gustaría que me dejaras solo.

-Pero estar solo te va a hacer estar más triste así que no, me niego a dejarte solo. Come tu helado está muy rico es de fresa.

-Está bien.- por alguna razón este chico tenía algo que me hacia sentir bien.

-Entonces, ¿me vas a decir tu nombre?

-Kurt, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

-Bien, Kurt ¿Qué edad tienes?

-25 años

-¡Woh! , no los luces, pareces como de 22

-Mmm… gracias.

-Kurt… no eres de por aquí, verdad.

-No, vivía en Nueva York.

Un silencio incomodo nos envolvió, el era la segunda persona que me hacía una platica después de la muerte de Sebastian, la primera había sido Rachel tratando de persuadirme para no irme de Nueva York, después de eso los días habían sido un desastre, tramites y tramites, deje mi despacho de abogados en manos de mi mejor amigo Finn, que era el esposo de Rachel quería irme de ahí y dejar todo bien, necesitaba un descanso de todo y claro dejar de estar en lugares que me recordarán a Sebastian.

-Yo… debo de irme, pero me gustaría volver a verte, creo que no es bueno que estes solo, además necesitas a alguien que te guie en esta ciudad.

-Claro… Blaine un día de estos nos veremos.

-No solo digas eso, dame tu numero y en donde te estás quedando hoy te invitare a cenar.

-Oye, sabes no tienes que hacer esto, ni siquiera me conoces.

-Lo sé, pero quiero conocerte, creo que eres alguien especial.

-Yo… no sé.

-Anda Kurt, confía en mí .

-Solo te daré mi numero y el hotel.

-Bien, eso es algo.

-Ten, este es mi nuero y me estoy quedando en el hotel "Lima's Way"

-Bien, te veré esta noche.

-¿Qué?, no, yo nunca dije que…-Hasta en la noche Kurt.

Ese hijo de puta había logrado sacarme de quicio, como se le ocurría pero yo, el idiota ¿Por qué accedí en darle mi numero?. Regrese al hotel y me avente en la cama, hundiéndome en un profundo sueño.

"-Kurt ¿estas bien amor?, te veo muy triste.

-Si, solo estoy algo cansado

-Debería descansa, yo iré por tu medicina

-Gracias, amor."

"Sebastian, ¿amor?, ¿donde estas?"

"Come el helado, es de fresa"

"Creo que eres especial"

"Sebastian murió, la bala estaba en su pecho, se desangro mientras tratábamos de sacarla"

Desperte de golpe, todas esas palabras surgían en mi sueño, comencé a llorar, quería morirme no había forma de volver a la vida sin el, sin Sebastian nada tenía sentido, incluso la vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, se que en el primer capítulo no me presente ni nada, por las prisas se me olvido pero quiero agradecer por los reviews y espero que les guste este segundo cap, si la historia es algo triste, sobre los días que subiré caps serán: Lunes, miércoles y Viernes.**

**Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Enojo y tristeza.**

Después de haber llorado tanto, me había quedado mirando la puerta de la habitación, recordando tantos momentos con Sebastian y entre mis recuerdos apareció el mejor de todos.

_*Flashback* _

_-Kurt, yo… bueno he estado pensando en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, todas esas cosas que vivimos y todas las cosas que me has perdonado, y creo que esta decisión que he tomado es la correcta, porque sé que te amo con todo mi corazón y que tú me amas al igual es por eso que quiero preguntarte. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposo?_

_-Sí, ¡por supuesto que sí!_

_-¡Oh Kur! Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo con tu respuesta._

_Abrace a Sebastian tan fuerte, era el día más feliz de mi vida pues saber que iba a casarme con el hombre que en verdad amaba y que mi amor era correspondido, no tenía ninguna comparación._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

Mis pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos por mi teléfono que no paraba de sonar, lo revise y era un número desconocido, no valdría la pena contestar y volví a mirar la puerta, pensando que en cualquier momento Sebastian entraría y me platicaría de cómo había pasado el día aguantando a su tío en la oficina, una broma y quizás si no estaba muy cansado podríamos hacer el amor, eran mejores momentos y ahora tenían que quedar como recuerdos, ¡maldita la hora en que decidió salir!.

Se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de mi habitación, no tenía fuerzas para poder abrir.

-Kurt, se que estas ahí, la señora de la recepción me dijo que no habías salido, vamos te invite a cenar.

¿Cuándo se iba a detener este chico?, no me conoce, debe de estar loco o algo.

-Kurt, no me iré de aquí hasta que no me habrás la puerta.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?-pregunte antes de abrir la puerta.

-Que vallas conmigo a cenar.

Abrí la puerta – Entiende, no quiero ir contigo a cenar, te lo deje muy claro en el parque.

-Lo sé, pero no pretendo dejarte aquí en una habitación de hotel muriéndote de hambre y tristeza.

-Mira, Blaine, no tienes ningún tipo de obligación en venir y tratar de alegrarme la vida o lo que sea que te propongas hacer.

-Kurt, no es por obligación es que, pienso que si sonríes serías más hermoso de lo que ya eres.

-¿Estas tratando de coquetear conmigo?

-No, claro que no, pero no como los demás, yo sé reconocer cuando algo perfecto y hermoso está enfrente de mí y es por eso que quiero que estés bien, porque no debes de estar solo después… de lo que paso.

-¡YO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!, ¿POR QUÉ NO ENTIENDES ESO?

-Yo… Kurt

-¡Entiende estúpido!, no quiero nada de ti, no quiero que me ayudes a ser feliz, no quiero que me invites a cenar y mucho menos quiero que me digas si debo o no debo estar solo ¿entiendes?.

Se quedo con la boca abierta, no espere a que respondiera y cerré la puerta, volví a ventar a la cama cubriendo mi cabeza y comencé a llorar otra vez, Blaine no se merecía que lo hubiera tratado así pero de verdad, quería estar solo.

* * *

Más tarde mi celular sonó, era un mensaje del mismo número desconocido que me había llamado antes.

"Sabes, cualquiera hubiera dicho jodete, con la forma en la que me hablaste hace un rato pero creo que estas demasiado jodido para poder decirte eso, disculpa si todo lo que he hecho te ha molestado, pero de verdad solo quería ayudar – "

Tenía un buen punto, estaba muy jodido.

"Creo que no tengo nada que perdonarte, solo querías ayudar y te lo agradezco pero como te dije no necesito que nadie me ayude, como tú lo has dicho estoy demasiado jodido y no quiero molestar a nadie con esto. – "

Era mejor disculparme, le había gritado cosas muy horribles creo que había descargado parte de mi furia con alguien que no se lo merecía.

"Debo decir que mentí, no creo que estés jodido, solo estas herido y eso se puede arreglar pero bueno, esta bien no te molestare más. Pero aún así me gustaría invitarte el desayuno mañana, me lo debes por la forma en la que me trataste :C . "

"Señor Anderson, ¿En que más habrá mentido?, supongo que lo del desayuno es justo pero si yo pago.- "

Eso, ¿había parecido un coqueteo?, ojalá Blaine no lo viera así porque en realidad no pensé en lo que escribí.

"mmm, creo que solo eso, pero Señor Hummel debo de dejarlo, mañana tengo un desayuno muy importante con un nuevo amigo y no me gustaría llegar tarde, por cierto pasare por ti a las 10, ten una buena noche.- "

* * *

Cuando, desperté vi el mensaje de Blaine, era todavía temprano y por fin había logrado dormir sin ninguna pesadilla, decidí tomar una ducha y ponerme algo no formal, unos jeans y una playera gris a combinación de mis tenis.

A las diez en punto ya estaba listo y alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Así que la puntualidad es lo tuyo?-pregunte, mientras lo mire de la cabeza a los pies, llevaba una playera azul, unos jeans color vino y unos mocasines de pana azules. "Nada mal".

-Solo cuando son cosas importantes

-Ah, ya veo…entonces a qué lugar vamos a desayunar.

-¡Oh! Ya lo veras, es como media hora de camino pero vale la pena.

-Está bien, ¿tres auto?.

-Emm, no, yo no uso auto.

-Ok, iremos en el mío pero tú me indicaras el camino.

Durante el camino Blaine me hablaba del lugar, según el era el único restaurante donde unos huevos con tocino sabían muy bien.

-Es ahí en ese Restaurant- señalo un pequeño lugar.

-Se ve muy… acogedor- trate de no sonar decepcionado.

-Oh no te dejes llevar por las apariencias, es muy bonito por dentro y el ambiente es espectacular.

Mientras Blaine hablaba con el camarero yo elegía el lugar para sentarnos.

-Está arreglado, el desayuno es sorpresa, pero te va a encantar, estará listo en 15 minutos así que ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Nada, yo disfruto el silencio.

-Yo no, así que platícame algo.

-¡No!-grite que todos en el lugar voltearon a verme.-Perdón, es solo que…

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes es que a mí no me gustan los silencios incómodos.

-Háblame de ti entonces.

-Bien, ¿Cómo comenzar? ,mm..ah sí

Blaine me contó de su vida en lima, había cursado la preparatoria en la academia Dalton, o tuvo muchos amigos ahí pero uno de sus sueños era la música, que por el momento estaba estancado, porque hacía 2 años que debía estar en la universidad y por cuestiones personales no había podido ir.

-¿Qué cuestiones personales te impiden ir a la Universidad?

-Mi familia.

-¿Por qué tu familia?

-Bueno, digamos que el dinero es una parte esencial y prefiero ayudar a mi padre para cubrir algunos gastos en casa, pues la universidad es muy cara, he ahorrado desde hace 3 años pero por cuestiones de emergencia he tomado parte de ese dinero.

-¿Para qué?

-La enfermedad de mi hermano mayor.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes tu hermano?

-Aquí esta su desayuno, huevos con tocino y 2 malteadas de fresa, que lo disfruten- interrumpió el camarero.

El dinero no parecía ser todo lo que detenía a Blaine para ir a la universidad, ciertamente quería saber que era.

-Ahora, yo ya conté algo de mi y algo triste así que es tu turno.

-Blaine te dije que no quiero hablar sobre eso.

-Solo suéltalo Kurt, puede que te ayude a dejar de pensar o estar triste.

-Yo…estaba muy enamorado, fue mi primer amor y para mi será el único, la..la noche que paso el asesinato, llegue muy cansado de trabajar, había sido un día horrible y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Sebastian se había ofrecido para traerme unas aspirinas, mientras caminaba de regreso a casa un maldito le disparo sin razón alguna, la bala quedo en su pecho y … y el murió desangrado.

-¡oh! Kurt, yo lo siento no sabía cómo había pasado todo.

-Fue mi culpa Blaine, si yo tan solo le hubiera dicho que no necesitaba las malditas pastillas el…el no- no pude más y salí del lugar, entre al auto y comencé a llorar, a nadie le había contado lo que sucedió y era cierto, todo era mi culpa.

Blaine entro al auto, me miro con mucha angustia y yo solo lo abrace y seguí llorando.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :)**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
